El primer beso
by Danniichan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] [La historia gira en torno de la Época actual] Los Dunbroch se mudaran a Berk, y allí dicha pelirroja entrara en el paquete. Causando que Hiccup logre resolver un malentendido de hace 3 años [Mericupp] [MeridaxHiccup]


Hiccup se levantó perezosamente para encontrarse con fiel amigo, chimuelo quien estaba encima de él evitando que se levantase.

**Chimuelo…** -dijo con una voz fatigada mientras le hacía palmaditas a él gran perro negro que estaba sobre sus piernas**- Créeme amigo, a mí tampoco me gusta madrugar pero no tenemos opción, tengo que ir a la escuela…** –le replico logrando que el animal le mirara fastidiado, el odiaba que Hiccup tenga que ir a el instituto, no le gustaba en absoluto estar solo en casa-

Después de varios intentos el castaño logro hacer ceder a su amigo, para luego poder hacer su típica rutina de la mañana. Se vistió con unos simples jeans azules, una camisa verde oliva, unas botas y una chaqueta marrón para luego "peinarse" y hacer dos de sus características trencitas en el costado de su nuca.

Soltó un bostezo tapándose la boca con una mano, suspiro levemente para después salir de su habitación y bajar por las escaleras seguido por Chimuelo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo la comida de su perro y su desayuno compuesto por unos simples panes tostados y un huevo frito, dejando un plato de más en la mesa para cuando su padre lograra despertarse. Estoico podía ser aún más vago que su propio hijo en las mañanas si se lo proponía.

Después de varios minutos finalmente el mencionado bajo por las escaleras.

**Buenos días, hijo**. –comento perezoso el pelirrojo-

**Buenos días** –respondió con simpleza-

El oji-verde comió rápidamente su desayuno, haciendo gesto de saludo a su padre y dándole un cariñoso saludo a su amigo, "Furia nocturna" como solía llamarle antiguamente Estoico.

**Ah, por cierto Hiccup…** -Hablo su padre antes de que el castaño pasara la puerta y sorprendiéndolo, su padre y el no eran muy conversadores en las mañanas gracias al dichoso sueño, así que era sumamente raro si pasaban a más del _"Buenos días"-_

**¿Si…?** –contesto dudoso- **¿Qué pasa?** –Agrego-

Estoico le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, poniéndole de los pelos al oji-verde quien moría de la intriga. Luego el pelirrojo se dedicó a mirar unos instantes a su hijo, imaginando las posibles reacciones del castaño.

**Los Dunbroch….** –Comenzó a hablar- **Se van a mudar a esta ciudad.**

Hiccup se tomó unos instantes para que su cerebro finalmente haga "click"… ¿Estaban hablando de Los Dunbroch? ¿¡AQUELLA familia escocesa?! Y como su padre lo había prevenido, su hijo paso por distintas expresiones en tan solo segundos.

-**Hiccup **–dijo su Estoico llamando la atención del más pequeño- **Se te hace tarde…** –dijo apuntando vagamente un reloj colgado en la pared-

Y como alma al diablo el mencionado salió corriendo de la casa. Estoico rio para sus adentros tomando otro sorbo de su café, no esperaba a que su hijo se enterara de que ella venia también en el paquete.

Mientras tanto el dichoso castaño logro llegar a clase a tiempo, se fue directo a su asiento que se encontraba detrás del todo, ignorando olímpicamente al profesor y tratando de recordar la cara de la famosa pelirroja que albergaba en sus sueños muchos años atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

En los profundos bosques de Escocia, se hallaban dos muchachos a las orillas del rio.

La chica más alta tenía unos 17 años aproximadamente, se encontraba sentada en una roca, su cabello era salvajemente rizado y rojo fuego. Su piel era blanca y rosada, con algunas pecas adornadas en su rostro. Sus ojos eran celestes zafiro, profundos y llenos de valentía.

El muchacho, tenía unos 14 años, era un niño bajito y delgado de ojos oliva, cabello castaño. Su piel no era tan pálida como la de cierta pelirroja, el tenia también algunas pecas, solo que más notorias.

**¡Ooh! ¡Así que te gusta una chica, eh! ¡Pillín!** –Se burlaba la pelirroja casi gritando-

**¡N-No, grites!** –respondió el castaño tapando la boca de la más alta- **¿¡Qué pasaría si alguien logra escucharte?!**

Y como si hubiera sido inevitable la más alta estallo en carcajadas

- **¡Ay, Hiccup! No puede ser que seas tan adorable** –Dijo finalmente limpiando una lagrimilla que obtuvo gracias a sus fuertes risas- **¡No sé si lo abras notado, pero estamos en el bosque, es imposible que nos escuchen!**

En cambio el oji-verde le miro molesto con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

**¿Y bien?** –volvió a hablar la pelirroja con una evidente sonrisa burlona- **¿Quién es la "afortunada"?**

…

**¡Oh vamos, no se lo diré a nadie! Además, no es como si los sirvientes del castillo fueran mis mejores amigos y les ande contando cosas cual niñata cotilla** –Bromeo haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos-

Nuevamente el silencio abundo como respuesta, la oji-azul ya estaba por rendirse hasta que escucho un _"Está bien"_ de parte del pecoso.

**Su nombre es Astrid… **-comenzó dudoso con evidente sonrojo, haciéndole parecer adorable a su acompañante- Es la chica más hermosa de mi pueblo, es decidida, valiente, **inteligente y tiene un mal genio pero eso la hace más adorable…y….** –El castaño iba continuar pero al volver a reproducir lo que estaba diciendo no tardo en ponerse cabizbajo rojo a mas no poder y suplicando que cierta oji-azul no le pidiera decir más, ya que estallaría de la vergüenza-

Espero y espero cualquiera tipo de burla o risa de parte de la pelirroja, pero no fue así.

**Así que te gusta mucho, eh…**–Comento alegremente- **Que envidia, poder elegir a quien quieres…** -Murmuro para si misma con un tono de tristeza, recordando que su madre quería que se comprometiera-

Hiccup, sorprendido, logro escuchar lo último, levantando la cabeza y mirando confundido a su dichosa amiga, quien se encontraba ida y pensativa.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Hiccup aún no lograba recordar el nombre y cara de la su antigua amiga, aunque sonrió nostálgico, es bastante irónico que recuerde eso cuando él y Astrid rompieron hace unos meses, al principio fue incomodo mantener conversación con la rubia, pero con el tiempo logro superarla y ser amigos nuevamente, claro, sin romance de por medio.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que tardo en notar que las clases habían terminado. Suspiro perezoso y tomo su mochila, camino por los pasillos desolados. ´

"_**Es obvio, ya todos se fueron a casa…"**__-_ pensó sarcástico-

Hiccup recordó más o menos su día en la escuela, se la paso pensando en los "Dunbroch" en toda las 4 horas que tenía en el bendito colegio, inclusive en el recreo ignoro olímpicamente la conversación de sus amigo, ganándose algunos regaños por parte de Brutilda y Astrid. Aun no entendía por que le molestaba tanto la idea de que ellos vinieran a Berk, y posiblemente con _ella_ incluida. Además de que extrañamente le dolía la cabeza horriblemente y ha sentido mareos de vez en cuando.

Salió del instituto con desgana, pensando seriamente si debería ir a algún Mcdonal's por comida, hoy sinceramente no quería preparar la cena.

**Pero mira tú, ¿No deberías ya estar en casa, muchachito irresponsable?- **Escucho a sus espaldas una voz femenina, se limitó a ignorar a la chica en cuestión y seguir caminado, sinceramente hoy NO tenía ganas de tratar con este tipo de cosas.

**¡Hey, te estoy hablando!** –escucho nuevamente, haciendo otra vez caso omiso a su voz-

Cuando ya pensó que se quitó de encima aquella molesta persona escucho el ruido del motor de una moto y segundos luego la chica en cuestión se puso en mitad de pavimento, evitando su paso. La chica llevaba

**¿Cómo te atrever a ignorarme? ¡Eh, pequitas! **–Hiccup iba a replicarle pero luego recordó que había solo una persona en este mundo que le llamaba por ese absurdo nombre-

**¿¡Mérida!**? –Pregunto histérico y sorprendido

La chica se quitó el casco negro que llevaba dejando escapar

su melena rizada y pelirroja, ella no era una niña de 17 años. Ahora ya tenía 20 años y como la naturaleza lo dicta había crecido. Llevaba puesto una camisa similar su vestido que usaba de niña, con un cinturón marrón de cuero, unos shorts celestes y unas botas que le llegaban por los tobillos.

Su rostro se había alargado un poco, sus facciones eran más maduras y definidas, su cabello no era tan alborotado que antes, ahora estaba más peinado y sus pestañas eran más largas. Aunque todavía tenía sus típicas características; mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos zafiros penetrantes, algunas pocas pecas y su típico color de cabello, rojo fuego.

Resumido, el tiempo estuvo de su lado y se volvió una joven hermosa más de lo que era en el pasado.

Finalmente Mérida se paró depositando su casco sobre el asiento de su motocicleta negra. Se acercó a paso firme a su amigo de la infancia dejando evidente su drástica diferencia de estaturas, siendo obviamente Hiccup el más alto de los dos esta vez.

**Hmmm, Me gustabas más cuando eras bajito…** –refunfuño infantilmente la oji-azul causando una risita por parte del castaño que aún se encontraba sorprendido

**No es mi culpa, la pubertad algún día tuvo que llegar a mi ¿no?** –bromeo el castaño revolviendo el cabello de la pelirroja-

Por la vista de Mérida, el castaño tenía razón, la pubertad llego a él e hizo un excelente trabajo. Hiccup se volvió bastante apuesto, era más alto y seguía siendo delgado pero ahora con algo de músculos. Sus facciones habían madurado a comparación de pequeño niño adorable que conocía hace 3 años.

**Aun así te prefiero como antes, ahora ya no podre molestarte diciéndote enano o "pequitas"** –dijo apuntando el rostro del más alto, aún tenía sus características pecas solo que no son tan notorias como antes- **Y si no mal recuerdo… ¿No me estabas ignorando hace unos instantes?** –agrego frunciendo el ceño y llevando sus manos a sus caderas-

**Ah, eso… -**Contesto el oji-verde rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente- **Digamos que…empecé el día con el pie izquierdo…¿Por cierto que haces aquí? Pensé que ya no vivías con tu familia, digo, ya eres una universitaria –**Pregunto evadiendo el tema gloriosamente, quería evitar decir que se sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza desde la mañana y ¡Oh, si! Se estaba haciendo la cabeza tratando de recordar el nombre y rostro de su mejor amiga. Definitivamente NO diría eso-

**¿Eh? Oh, bueno no viviré con ellos completamente, mi madre insistió con que quería verme más seguido. –**Dijo haciendo gestos con su dedo índice- **Así que se mudaron a tu vecindario, obligándome a entrar en su plan hasta que consiga mi propio departamento por aquí cerca.**

**¿Enserio? ¿Y dónde se mudaran? –**Pregunto el castaño interesado en el tema-

**Bueno según el tío Estoico… **-Continuo con sus gestos - **¿Tío Estoico? ¿Aun llamas a mi padre así? –**Interrumpió Hiccup burlón, hace mucho alguien no le decía "Tío" a su padre, sobre todo porque Patán nunca se atrevería a llamarle de esa forma-

**Oh, por favor, Estoico y tu son como mi familia así que no es raro **–Protesto Mérida haciendo puchero- **Digo, que haría si no podría llamarte con distintos apodos, Pequitas-**Se burló refiriéndose a los distintos sobrenombres que Hiccup había ganado con el paso del tiempo-

Mérida se sorprendió horriblemente al notar que su dichoso "Pequitas" tenía una cara seria, una expresión nunca había visto antes en su rostro. Se notaba molesto y el brillo característico y alegre en sus hermosos ojos verdes… ya no estaba.

**Hiccup's POV**

**- Oh, por favor, Estoico y tu son como mi familia así que no es raro –**Protesto haciendo un puchero, luego de eso no escuche lo siguiente que dijo. Me hubiera resultado adorable su típico pucherito de niña pequeña de no ser porque ese comentario realmente me molesto, esas simples palabra lograron hacerme recordar sentimientos que olvide con el paso del tiempo y también hacer que entienda el por qué me alteraba tanto su llegada a Berk.

Mérida me gustaba.

Y el simple hecho de que no reconozca mis sentimientos y me trate como un hermanito pequeño me alteraba y enojaba. Tanto que le rogué a mi padre que me devuelva a Berk y que nunca me llevara con él a Escocia. Y así fue. Desde allí no la vi nunca más…hasta ahora.

**-… ¿Hiccup?...-**Logre escuchar la voz de Mérida llamarme dudosa y asustada- **¿Estas bien? **–Volvió a hablar, preguntando inocentemente, sin saber que ella era la causante de mi enojo-

Le mire fríamente, causando que se sorprendiera de sobremanera.

**¿H-Hiccup…?** –Pregunto de nuevo- **Vamos, no bromees…**-Rio nerviosamente poniendo una mano en mi hombro-

-Chasquee la lengua molesto, llamando la atención de Mérida, nuevamente- **Molesto…**-murmure inconscientemente, al parecer me escucho ya que me miro confundida. Ante el desespero camine rápidamente dejando a la pelirroja atrás. Escuche como me llamaba pero eso simplemente causo que aumentara mi paso, hasta un punto que empecé a correr al escuchar el ruido de una moto encenderse-

Por suerte logre despistar a Mérida gracias al hecho de que no conocía el barrio. Después de tanta caminata logre llegar a casa, ya era de noche y no me preocupe por que mi padre me regañara, seguro que estaba celebrando junto a el padre de Mérida por su mudanza, ya que ellos eran grandes amigos.

Logre divisar en la casa de los vecinos que habia camión de mudanza y se escuchaba la escandalosa risa de mi padre.

¿Es en serio? ¿¡Ellos serán nuestros vecinos!?

Revolví mi cabello nerviosamente Entre a la casa rápidamente, no quería afirmar la posibilidad de que podría encontrarme con Mérida en ese instante, suspire amargadamente no sé si cerré la puerta ya que le preste más atención a las luces estaban apagadas y naturalmente las prendí, pero lo que no me esperaba es que fuera tacleado por Chimuelo que esperaba el momento exacto para atacarme y hacerme pagar el hecho de que le deje solo hasta ahora.

Me gruño furioso, como si me estuviera regañando. Lo cierto es que yo también me pondría así si alguien me dejara bajo el cuidado mi padre que es lo mismo que estar con el aire.

Me pregunto qué tipo de cara he puesto como para que Chimuelo dejara su enojo de lado y me mirara preocupado como tratando de decir _"¿Qué ha pasado, Estas bien?"_. Lo cierto es que no me sorprende tanto, él siempre logra adivinar cuando estoy triste.

De alguna forma logre sentarme en el suelo, con chimuelo mirándome, esperando una explicación del porque mi frustración. Suspire resignado, para luego abrazarle y acariciar su pelaje negro y suave, no podía ocultarle nada a él, para Chimuelo yo era transparente.

Me quede abrazándole bastante tiempo, al parecer con eso le preocupe mas ya que empezó a lamerme toda la cara.

Es…Mérida –murmure- ella ha vuelto, Chimuelo.

Y como si inspirara comprensión se acurruco entre mis piernas en forma de consuelo.

–Gracias, amigo –sonrei débilmente- no por nada eres mi mejor amigo…-

Me acomode contra la pared, de alguna forma seguíamos en la entrada donde Chimuelo me tacleo. Sonreí divertido al imaginarme la imagen de él tirándome al suelo. Cerré los ojos lentamente ya casi cerca del sueño, pero eso fue interrumpido por un Horroroso dolor de cabeza, me dolía. Estaba tan concentrado en el tema "Mérida"

Que no preste atención al hecho de que me lleva doliendo desde la mañana.

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza, estaba ardiendo. Mierda, al parecer me había resfriado. Empecé a sudar considerablemente y a tiritar, tenía una mezcla de frio y calor insoportable. Apuesto a que mi cara está completamente roja.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía aparte a Chimuelo de mi lado, no quería contagiarle.

El mencionado empezó a verme nuevamente preocupado, al parecer mi apariencia en ese momento era lamentable como para que se enterara de mi estado en tan solo segundos.

**N-No pasa nada Chimuelo, tan solo es un resfrió…-**Murmure en casi susurros sin fuerzas- **Simplemente iré a la cama y ya…**

Me pare con dificultad y empecé a tambalearme a los lados, todo me daba vueltas y vueltas. Me recargue contra la pared y me lleve una mano a la frente. Mierda, si estaba así con solo caminar no sé cómo haría para subir las dichosas escaleras. Hice un vistazo y me encontraba la cocina, sinceramente no sé cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Oí la puerta abrirse y escuchar ladrar a Chimuelo. Y después de eso…

**FIN DE HICCUP'S POV. COMIENZO DE MERIDA'S POV**

De alguna forma había conseguido llegar a casa, baje de mi moto furiosa y frustrada ¿Qué fue ese cambio de humor tan drástico? Además…

"_Molesto…" _Aquella palabra que murmuro Hiccup resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, quizás…. ¿Yo era la causante de su enfado? Suspire resignada, hasta que di un respingo al escuchar las carcajadas de mi padre y una risa familiar… ¿Tío Estoico?

Me asome por la puerta de la casa y me encontré con una escena épica; Mi padre, Fergus, estaba abrazado a el tío junto a unas latas de cerveza, posiblemente borrachos. Y mi madre trata a de sacarle la bebida de entre las manos. Mientras tanto mis hermanitos aprovechaban la situación y robaban postres, llevándoselas a su habitación.

Bufe divertida y cerré la puerta lentamente, por más divertido que pareciera no quería unirme a aquella escena, seguro que mi madre me regañaría por llevar ropa "indebida" y todas las chorradas que decía antes de que cumpliera 18 y me fuera de casa.

Sali de la casa y estuve a punto de montar mi moto nuevamente cuando logro divisar a Hiccup entrando a su casa rápidamente.

Me fui directo a su puerta, me quede parada allí varios minutos indecisa si tocar el timbre o no, no sabía con exactitud que le había puesto así, y menos que diría.

Apoye mi mano contra la puerta y quede sorprendida de que esta se abriera, ¿Hiccup es tonto? ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar la puerta abierta en mitad de la noche?

Escuche los ladridos de un perro y de la nada, como supuse apareció uno de un pelaje negro brillante y de ojos verde toxico, Ese debía ser Chimuelo, por lo que el tío Estoico nos había contado. Me miro unos instantes para luego acercarse a mí y tirar de mi ropa

**¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?** –Pregunte confundida. Después de varios instantes termine cediendo si no quería que terminara rompiendo mi ropa-

Me guio hacia la cocina de la casa y el corazón casi se me detiene del susto, era Hiccup, estaba apoyado contra la pared a instantes de colapsarse.

**FIN DE MERIDA'S POV. COMIENZO DE HICCUP'S POV**

Logre divisar a Mérida hacerse a mí y tomarme de los hombros

**¡Dios santo, estas sudando!** –logre escuchar- Ven, te llevare a tu cama.

Y con las fuerzas que me quedaban aparte de mala gana las manos de ella. No importa si me estaba muriendo, definitivamente no la quería cerca.

**¿Qué haces? Deja de actuar como un niño, estas volando de fiebre** –protesto intentando sujetarme para que no me cayera-

Y de alguna manera invertimos el papel y era ahora Mérida la que estaba acorralada contra la pared, Apoyando uno de mis brazos sobre mi mejilla

**FIN DE HICCUP'S POV**

**¿Por qué… no te das cuenta? –**Murmuro el castaño cerca de la cara de la oji-azul, dejándola casi sin espacio ni para respirar-

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió por su espalda al sentir el aliento del más alto, causando que un leve sonrojo se adorne en sus mejillas.

En cambio, el castaño ya estaba fuera de sus estribillos, delirando a más no poder y siendo cegado por la alta fiebre, por lo que ocurriría ahora en adelante no era del todo su culpa.

**¿Q-Que cosa?...** –logro decir la pelirroja, insegura de querer saber la respuesta-

Repentinamente Hiccup dejo caer su cara al cuello de la pelirroja, su respiración era lenta y profunda. Por parte de ella sintió nuevamente ese escalofrió al sentir el aliento del castaño en su cuello. El castaño se había dormido en su hombro por la fiebre.

Finalmente la pelirroja reacciono y empezó a asustarse de que su amigo haya dejado de hablar repentinamente y que su respiración se tornara violeta.

**-¿¡Hiccup?! –**Y eso fue lo último que logro escuchar el mencionado antes de caer oficialmente en un sueño profundo-

**-FLASHBACK-**

Ya había pasado una semana y Hiccup finalmente se enteró de que su dichosa amiga estaba obligada a comprometerse para así tener un heredo en la empresa de su padre, Fergus. El castaño se dirigió al bosque, sintiéndose impotente por el simple hecho de poder ayudar en nada y de que tendría que irse a Berk unas semanas antes de que los dichosos "prometidos" llegaran. Y como arte de magia se encontró con la oji-azul que albergaba tanto en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron la tarde juntos como tienen costumbre hacer.

**Y dime pequitas ¿cómo es Astrid? No me la describiste del todo**

**Bueno… digamos que se parece bastante a ti.**

**¿A mí? **–pregunto curiosa la pelirroja, haciendo que el castaño asienta levemente-

**Es mandona, terca, orgullosa, se queja casi de todo- **Decía el castaño mientras hacía gestos con que contaba con sus dedos**- pero…**

**¿Pero…?-**pregunto nuevamente Mérida, quien ya estaba a punto de pegarle por que le diga tantos insultos-

**Pero como ya te dije, puede ser realmente adorable si se lo propone**- Contesto haciendo una sonrisa cálida-

Lo cierto es que cuando Mérida le había preguntado quien le gustaba hace unos días, el mintió y dijo que era Astrid, por el simple hecho de aquella rubia le recordaba mucho a ella, pero no tanto como para hacer que ella también le guste tanto como Mérida.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Hiccup abrió sus ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue a Mérida quien aún no se enteraba que había despertado, estaba acostado sobre su regazo, iba a replicarle pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelirroja

**A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**

**Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan**

**Ar righinn oig, fas as faic**

**Do thir, dileas fhein**

**A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn**

**Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire**

**Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og**

**Mhaighdean uashaill bhan.**

El castaño se quedó callado, escuchando la bella voz de la pelirroja, si no mal recordaba su "Tía" Eleonor solía cantarles aquella canción cuando eran mucho más pequeños en los días de tormenta.

Finalmente la pelirroja dirigió su mirada Hiccup casi dando un salto de la sorpresa.

**H-Hace cuanto estabas despierto…?** –pregunto con las mejillas sonrosadas y frunciendo el ceño-

**Más o menos cuando empezaste a cantar **–respondió con simpleza el oji-verde-

La pelirroja se puso cual tomate, se moría de la vergüenza por el simple hecho de que le habían escuchado-

El castaño noto que se encontraban en su habitación, estaba exagera mente abrigado con un par de mantas y un trapo húmedo en la frente. Aun le dolía pero no tanto como antes

**¿Qué ha pasado?** –pregunto con una vez leve recordando que estaba en su cocina y nunca dejo entrar a Mérida a su casa-

-**Tienes fiebre, hace unas horas la tenías muy alta no me extraña que no lo…-**En un instante todas la imágenes de lo sucedido se reprodujeron en su mente causando que su cara se vuelva levemente roja- **…recordaras.**

El castaño intento pararse y quitarse toda la cantidad de mantas pero fue retenido por la dichosa pelirroja

**¡No, no! ¡No puedes, aun tienes fiebre! **– le replico empujándolo nuevamente a su regazo-

El castaño bufo molesto y noto el pequeño detalle que no le dio importancia minutos antes.

**Por cierto… ¿Qué hago en tus piernas? Digo, para eso tengo mi cama- **pregunto apuntando levemente su cama, en donde se encontraban recostados-

**B-Bueno, no dejabas de dar vueltas y no podía mantener el trapo en tu cabeza si continuabas dando vueltas en la cama. Así que tuve que intervenir…**

**Ya veo…**-respondió secamente para luego volver a sus pensamientos-

En cambio, Mérida se encontraba sumamente incomoda por el silencio que abundaba

**Y… ¿Qué ha pasado con la famosa Astrid? –**pregunto cuando finalmente encontró un tema de conversación- **Bueno, nunca supe de ti cuando te fuiste nuevamente con tu padre, para después no vovler, así que no sé lo que sucedió al final.**

El castaño miro unos instantes a la oji-azul, hipnotizándola con sus profundos ojos verdes. Aunque no tardo en apartar la mirada y ver el aire.

**Ah, bueno… nosotros terminamos hace unos meses así que…-**Respondió vagamente sin darle mucha importancia al asunto**-¿¡Eran novios?! –**Chillo asustando al castaño con su grito**- ¡Ay, pillín! ¡Pillín! Y dime, dime ya se han besado?**

"_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tratándome como un niño. Solo porque nos llevemos 3 años no significa que se un crio"_ – pensó Hiccup fastidiado

**Mérida, fuimos novios bastantes años, es obvio que ya nos hemos besado** –dijo vagamente acomodándose las sabanas que estaban tapando su cuerpo- **¿Y qué tal tú? Te has casado con alguno de los pretendientes de tu madre?**

La susodicha negó levemente con la cabeza –**Son buenos chicos, pero no los veo como mi pareja. **–Sonrió levemente- **De alguno forma mi madre y yo nos reconciliamos, ahora nos llevamos mejor y claro, ya no me obligara a casarme ni nada. **–Agrego-

**Y… ya diste tu primer beso?**

**Hiccup…**-le miro burlona- **Tengo 20 años ya, creo que esa ya es una pregunta absurda –**Dijo olvidando que ella hizo una pregunta casi igual hace instantes- **Oh, por ciert…**

Mérida fue interrumpida cuando sintió algo suave sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar, era Hiccup…le estaba besando. Aún seguía recostado solo que levanto levemente la cabeza y atrayendo a la oji-azul con sus manos.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y al instante que el castaño volvió a posar su cabeza en sus piernas la cara de ella se volvió cual tomate, pasando por diversos colores y incluso, quizás creando nuevos colores.

**¿Eh..? –**Logro articular aun ruborizada- **D-Debes estar cegado por la fiebre de nuevo, debería cambiarte el trapo y…**

**No estoy delirando, me encuentro completamente consiente –**Le interrumpió nuevamente el oji-verde, mirándole completamente serio-

**Merida simplemente se paró obligando a que el se siente.**

**-D-Debes estar volando de fiebre para decir eso, ire por el termómetro –**ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano le retuvo**- ¿Q-Que haces? Vuelve a la cama tienes fiebr…**

**-Mérida –**le llamo el castaño, quien le penetraba con sus ojos verdes**- Hablo enserio… tu… me gustas.**

**-¿ P-pero por qué? Desde cuándo…? –tartamudeo tratando de evitar la mirada del otro-**

**-Desde siempre… –contesto firme con un leve rubor que evidentemente no era por la fiebre-**

**- Pero…A-Astrid, te gustaba en aquel entonces…**

**Mentí, me parecía linda por el simple hecho de que se parecía a ti en ciertos aspectos, pero… no tanto como para que me gustara tanto como tu**

**Hiccup, yo…-**comenzó dudosa buscando las palabras exactas-

Hiccup sonrió cálidamente y soltó la mano de la más baja. –**No pretendo que me correspondas, solo quiere que seas consciente de ello.**

Mérida miro unos instantes al más alto aun ruborizada, le miro dudosa pero no tardó en hacer su brillo tan característico y firme que tiene **-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?**

El suspiro levemente y se rasco la nuca con suavidad **–Pensé que era obvio, además…¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando la chica que me gusta me dice que beso a otro chico? El simple hecho de imaginármelo me da ganas de matar al chico en cuestión**

**¡No es mi culpa, tú preguntaste! –**protesto haciendo un puchero y apuntándole descaradamente- **Sobre todo de que si quisieras matar a ese chico, tendrías que suicidarte** –dijo desviando la mirada penosamente-

**¡¿Q-Q-Que**?! –pregunto histérico tan rojo como Mérida- **Pero c-como es que…!**

Mérida bufo molesta y cedió con explicarle lo sucedido

FLASHBACK

Dime, dime pequitas ¿Ya besaste a Astrid? –pregunto curiosa la pelirroja-

¡N-No! ¡Cómo crees! Ni quiera he dado mi primer beso –contesto avergonzado poniéndose cabizbajo-

Mérida se sorprendió ante eso y miro hacia la nada pensativa, hasta que sonrió notoriamente dejando saber que tenía una idea.

**¡Bien! Si dices que me parezco tanto a ella, ¿Porque no pruebas conmigo?** –propuso agarrando de las manos al más bajo, alegremente-

**¡¿Qué?! Pero que dices, no podría!** –Confeso rojo a mas no poder mirándole incrédulo de su absurda idea-

**¿Por qué no? Digo, no me importaría si tengo mi primer beso contigo.**

**¡¿Tu primer beso?! ¡Ahora menos quiero hacerlo! –**negó repetidas veces con la cabeza-

**Oh, vamos por qué no? –**pregunto enojada, eso ya empezaba a fastidiarle

**Según tu madre, el primer beso de una chica es importante… ¡Definitivamente NO! **–grito determinado separándose de su agarre-

**¿Acaso eres tonto, pequitas? –**Respondió haciendo un puchero, típico de ella y volviendo a cogerle de las manos-** Ya te lo dije, estoy bien siempre y cuando sea contigo.**

Hiccup se sonrojo de sobremanera sin saber que contestar, Por su parte Mérida tomo eso como un sí, sonriendo levemente e inclinándose, ya que era un poco más alta que el castaño.

La peli-roja deposito sus labios finos sobre los del oji-verde.

Era un beso inocente, sin malas intenciones, dulce e inexperto, resumido en simple palabras _"El primer beso"_

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

El castaño se sentía avergonzado por el simple hecho de haber olvidado algo tan semejante. Cuando había caído en cuenta que Mérida no le veía como un hombre se rindió y termino huyendo. Y de alguna manera olvidando todo acontecimiento relacionado a ella.

**Y bueno, tú también me gustabas Hiccup, solo que cuando me dijiste qu**e te gustaba alguien más, me di por vencida y deje atrás ese sentimiento.

**Me estás diciendo, que todo este tiempo fue todo un malentendido?** –Dijo el castaño llevándose una mano a la cara ocultando su rubor-

La pelirroja soltó una risita débil y asintió levemente

El castaño le miro unos instantes, para luego decidir su siguiente acción.

-**Mérida** –le llamo, captando su atención- **¿Podrías ayudarme?**

**- ¿En qué cosa? –**pregunto confundida

El oji-verde tomo aire y le miro decidió con cierto rubor implantando en sus mejillas, reviviendo una parte la imagen que tenia de pequeño.

**Me gusta una chica. Ella es mandona, terca, orgullosa, se queja casi de todo**- Decía el castaño mientras hacía gestos con que contaba con sus dedos, reviviendo la misma escena de hace 3 años- **Pero, puede ser realmente adorable si se lo propone… ¿Podrías ayudarme a conquistarla? –**pregunto haciendo una dulce sonrisa-

La pelirroja no tardo en corresponder a su sonrisa cálida, tomando las manos del más alto

–**Claro, solo tienes que revivir su primer beso.**

Desde allí las palabras sobraron, Se miraron directo a los ojos profundamente casi mezclando el color de sus ojos penetrantes, se fueron acercando poco a poco, y por cada movimiento que daban iban cerrando lentamente cada vez más sus ojos y cuando sus respiraciones ya parecían mezclarse, fue esta vez fue Hiccup quien se inclinó hacia ella, uniendo sus labios finalmente en un tierno beso. Reviviendo lo que ocurrió 3 años atrás..

Era un beso inocente, sin malas intenciones, dulce e inexperto, resumido en simple palabras "El primer beso"

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holii(?) **

**Si les soy sincera, esta historia me dejo satisfecha, ya que después de tantas ideas fugaces, al fin pude escribir algo coherente de esta pareja.**

**Me gusta el simple hecho de que ellos dos se lleven 3 años de edad, ya que Mérida en realidad tiene 16 años y Hiccup en su primera película 14 o 12 años aproximadamente, no se, sinceramente me quede satisfecha con agregar ese pequeño detalle.**

**Por cierto, la canción que está cantando Mérida es "Noblen Maiden Fair", la que canto en la película.**

**Bueno, si leen algo sin sentido, literalmente estuve toda la mañana escribiendo, hasta ahora.**

**En fin, son las 04:54 y tengo sueño (?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¡Besos, nos leemos!**


End file.
